White Chocolates
by SnivArtista
Summary: A random little SacrificeShipping story for y'all! So, Koya's got a minor addiction. To white chocolate! Will it cause troubles for him later on? A Valentine's Day Fanfic that will be updated on Jan 13, Feb 14, March 10, and March 14. Rated T for nonexistent stuff. Happy Valentines's Day!


**A.N. Hello, my friendly friends! Yes, this is another fanfic with the DP Adventures characters. Mostly around Koya, and Phoenix. (Even though she technically doesn't count).**

**Anyway, let me give you a rundown. I ship Koya and Phoenix, as does one of my friends. \\(^-^)/ Koya x Phoenix is called SacrificeShipping. (Read the DP Alternate Fanfic if you want to find out why, 'cause I don't want to spoil anything). So, this is a Valentines' Day fanfic. Yay! Enjoy!**

**Also, I'm going to lay something down so you're not confused. In Japan, they have 2 Valentines' Days, February and March 14****th****. On February 14****th****, girls give chocolates to their friends and colleagues called **_**giri**_** chocolates. They can also give a special kind of chocolate to a boy that they really like (you know what I mean by like), called **_**honmei. **_**The boy who has been given the chocolate has one month to give some chocolates to the girl, and I think they usually give white chocolate. So on March 14****th****, or White Valentines Day, a boy can give some chocolates, or something else, to a girl that has given him the **_**honmei**_** chocolates. So that's what's going on here. **

**And Koya doesn't have a set birthday, so I made one up. **

**Enjoy (again!)**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Pokémon, sadly. **

_Hi. _

_My name is Koya. _

_I work for the International Police, with my friend Phoenix. _

_She's pretty cool, I guess. _

_We've been friends since we were kids. _

_That being said, it's almost White Day, or March 14. _

_I should probably get her something. _

_She did give me chocolates after all. _

_Not the giri chocolates, but the honmei. _

_I don't really like chocolate, so I gave it to my Pokémon. _

_But I really like white chocolate._

_I guess you could say I'm a little addicted. _

_That's Phoenix's fault, actually._

_It's a bit of an interesting story how she did it, though. _

_XxXxXxXxXx_

**January 13, Koya's birthday. **

I was sitting on the couch in my living room, reading a book. It was my 14th birthday, but it was almost over. Wrapping paper was strewn around the floor, a result of the party a few hours before. I was too lazy right now to clean it up though.

"I'll do it tomorrow." I told myself as I watched Growlithe and Absol play tug-of-war with some paper.

There was suddenly a knocking sound. I looked down at Growlithe and Absol, who hadn't made the noise. Mamoswine was out back with Metagross, but even though they were big, they couldn't have knocked without knocking down some of the house.

I shrugged and walked over to the door, straightening the black shirt that I was wearing over my black and red pants.

When I opened the door, Phoenix was standing outside on the front porch, holding something in her hands.

"Happy Birthday, again!" She laughed.

"What're you doing here?" I asked, stepping aside to let her in.

"Well," Phoenix said, taking off her red coat and hanging on a peg. "When I got home, I realized that I had forgotten some of your present. So I came back to give it to you!" She held out a bag with some white things in it.

"What's this?" I asked again, looking curiously at the bag.

"Put the bag in the living room and I'll tell you." She said, taking off her boots.

"Fine," I said, and we went into the living room. I set the bag down on the small coffee table, and we both sat down on the couch. "So what's in the bag?"

"Chocolate!" Phoenix grinned.

"Why is it white?" I asked, picking up the bag and opening it up.

"It's white chocolate, silly." She said.

"White chocolate? That really exists?"

Phoenix nodded. "Yeah! Try one, they're really good."

I dipped my hand into the bag and took one out. It looked just like regular chocolate, but with a color difference. With a small shrug, I put it into my mouth and began to chew.

"Well?"

"Phoenix…this is really good." I said with my mouth full.

"I knew it!" She laughed. "I knew you would!"

"Where'd you get it?" I asked, popping another chocolate into my mouth.

"Candy store in Jubilife City."

"I'm going there tomorrow."

Phoenix gave me a playful punch in the arm. "Just don't eat all of them! Last thing you'd need is to get addicted to them or something."

"I won't get addicted!" I retorted, eating a third. Phoenix rolled her eyes.

"From the way you're eating them, I don't believe you." She stood up and walked to the door. "See you tomorrow, policeboy! And happy birthday!"

I nodded, my mouth full of chocolate. "Bye, and thanks."

The door shut behind her.

Absol jumped up on the couch. "Abso? Sol?" It asked, pointing at the bag in my hands.

"It's white chocolate." I told Absol, eating another one. "Not regular chocolate."

"Sol?"

"And I don't know if you can have any. She didn't say if it's safe for Pokémon to eat."

"Abso…" Absol laid down on the couch and shut its eyes.

A few minutes later, exhausted from chasing a piece of wrapping paper around, Growlithe climbed up on the couch. It didn't say anything, but just watched me eat the chocolate.

"Grow? Growli?" Growlithe pointed at the bag of chocolate.

"It's white chocolate, Growlithe." I said, eating yet another piece.

"Growlithe! Growl, growli!" Growlithe pointed a paw inside the bag.

"What's wrong with the bag?" I asked, looking inside of it.

Then I realized how empty the bag was.

How very half-empty the bag was.

"No…" I muttered. "How many of those did I eat?" I slowly stood up and walked over to the phone, then dialed Phoenix's number.

"Hello?" A voice on the other end said.

"Phoenix, what happens if you eat a lot of white chocolate?"

"Well, the same thing that would happen if you ate a lot of any sweet." Phoenix said matter-of-factly. "Why do you ask?"

"No reason." I muttered.

"Did you eat a lot of white chocolate?"

"No."

"C'mon, Koya. You did, didn't you?" Phoenix teased. I could picture the smirk that she probably had on her face.

"Well…" I sighed. "Yeah, about half the bag."

On the other end, Phoenix started to laugh. "You said you wouldn't get addicted, stupid!"

"I'm not addicted, Phoenix."

Phoenix laughed again. "You keep telling yourself that, policeboy. I'll see you tomorrow, okay?"

"Wait!" I yelled, but a click on the other end told me that Phoenix had already hung up. "Crap."

I looked over at the bag of white chocolates sitting on the couch. "Why did she have to get me those?"

**A.N. Part 1 complete! Well, Koya, I think you might be just a little bit addicted to those chocolates. Y'know, that feeling where you just can't stop eating a certain food. I have that a lot. XD guess I'm like Koya. Well, Part 2 is coming up! Bai, friends! -Sniv**


End file.
